


the happiest place on earth

by yujnerdface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superfriends go to Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujnerdface/pseuds/yujnerdface
Summary: Lena Luthor has never gone to Disney.But, that'll change soon - at least, if Kara "happiest person on Earth" Danvers has anything to say about it.





	1. the one where kara is loud

“You’ve never been to _Disney World?!"_

The exclamation is nearly an octave higher than any human could have achieved, and Lena – along with anyone within about a fifty-foot vicinity – clamps her hands over her ears.

“Oops! Sorry, _you’ve never been to Disney World?_ ” Kara stage-whispers with wide eyes. It’s not too much better, but Lena is able to uncover her now-ringing ears.

“...No?”

Before Kara can say anything else, they hear running footsteps and three loud knocks on the office door.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers, is everything alright in there?” comes Jess the secretary’s muffled yell.

Kara grimaces and Lena shouts back, “Everything is fine, Jess, Miss Danvers just got a little excited.”

They hear a sigh, then footsteps walking away.

“I have to take you there! It’s _amazing_. The rides and the fireworks and oh, the _food_ and–” Kara stops rambling at Lena’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Lena sighs. “It’s just, I have heard that so-called ‘amusement’ parks are almost never anything they’re amped up to be.”

“C’mon Lena, it’s called the Happiest Place on Earth for a reason! Sure, the last time I went was when I first got to this plane– um, when I was really young, but– oh, what about...” Kara taps her finger against her chin. “next weekend?”

Lena chuckles, but doesn’t miss Kara’s slip-up. She files it away for later analysis. “Making plans already?”

“I mean, if your schedule’s free?”

Lena presses a button on her desk and says through the intercom, “Jess, can you clear my schedule for next weekend? Apparently, I’m going to Disney World.”

Kara beams, and suddenly Lena doesn't quite understand why they need to go to Disney World, when the true happiest place on Earth is any place Kara smiles like _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena is a workaholic, you can't tell me she *doesn't* work on weekends at least sometimes.
> 
> so... I just wrote a miniature amount, to see if I should continue and to set up the idea... if there're updates they'll probably be sporadic... please give feedback... um... oh! if y'all got any ideas on where this should go, tell me! I kind of maybe don't really have a full-fledged plan for this other than they'll go to, you know, disney world, so I'm all mickey-mouse ears.
> 
> my tumblr: https://yujnerdface.tumblr.com/  
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/yujnerdface  
> dunno if links work but my username is in the url, and also the exact same on everything, so.


	2. oh look everyone's invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Superfriends Group Chat is totally a thing.
> 
> Will "bamfceo" soon be a new addition to the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know where this could even take place in canon, please let me know.

Kara doesn’t know what had come over her. _Really Zor-El, Disney World? On such short notice?_ She just knew that she needed to take Lena there. That’s what friends are for, right? Either way, Alex strongly disagrees.

The news had gone over well, it seemed, at first. Kara explained that she was going to Disney World. Simple as that. The problems started when Lena Luthor was brought in.

“Really, Kara, a Luthor? At _Disney World?_ ” Alex says, pacing back and forth in Kara’s apartment.

“Come on, Alex, it’s just Disney World! It’s not like we’re moving there, it’s only a few days! And don’t you _dare_ bring her last name into this. We’ve been over that.”

“Okay, fine. A weekend. Just Lena. But what if you’re needed here?” Alex stops pacing and turns to Kara. “It’s not like you’re going to tell her you’re Supergirl.”

Kara fidgets with the seams of her cardigan.

“Kara, no.”

“Kara, maybe? Anyways, Alex, she’s _never_ been to Disney!” Kara whines. Her blue eyes widen and her lower lip protrudes in a merciless pout.

“Come on Kara, not the puppy eyes, anything but the puppy eyes.”

Kara damn near becomes a puppy, fighting back a smile as she sees Alex's defenses crumble.

“Ugh, fine. That is so unfair, you know.”

Kara begins her happy dance only to be interrupted by Alex again.

“But you’re not getting any help from me trying to convince J’onn to let you. Midvale might be fine, but to Florida? With a Luthor? He might give you a hard time about that one.”

Kara laughs nervously.

“Kara?”

“I was kind of hoping I could invite you... and the rest of the team, of course, as well? And, um. Maybe extend the visit to, say, a week?”

“Oh, J’onn will never let us hear the end of this,” Alex mutters.

 

* * *

 

**_superfriends chat_ **

**sunshine zorel:** Anyone up for a week of Disney World?

 **tech guy:** a week? in this economy?

sounds like fun

 **bonsai defense squad:** Can any of us even like get time off for that tho??

But

Otter than that

Sure

 **Jimmy:** I KInd of have a business to run, But i’ll see what I can do

 **bonsai defense squad:** *other

 **Jimmy:** Can Lucy come?

 **sunshine zorel:** Ill take that as a yes.

Also ,sure James, that’d be lovely! Lena’s going too :) :)

**bonsai defense squad, tech guy, Jimmy, and SpaceDad are typing...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title was "the one where honestly i'm making everyone overreact to this"
> 
> so here's a small thing, but well it has more words than yesterday's. I think this fic will just be a large amount of short chapters until I get my bearings on a plan thingymajig. as always I love comments a lot (*nudge nudge wink wink*) but, like, kudos are cool too, of course. any ideas for alex's nickname in the chat? ooh what about "gaygent danvers"?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://yujnerdface.tumblr.com/  
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/yujnerdface  
> dunno if links work but my username is in the url, and also the exact same on everything, so.


End file.
